


Osservare e Partecipare

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands in action, Post TWOTL, Will knows how to make his cannibal happy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will può sembrare ancora restio ad abbracciare la sua oscura natura. Ma è un uomo che riserva sempre molte sorprese. Così Hannibal non si annoia mai.





	Osservare e Partecipare

**Author's Note:**

> Guardo troppi film horror e poi mi metto a scrivere storie.  
> Questa si è trasformata in una storia di Hannibal e Will senza neanche troppo sforzo.
> 
> Non esitate a passare a trovarmi qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per tutte le altre cose che mi passano per la testa. :D

Mark rientrò più tardi del solito.

Sbadigliò infilando la chiave nella toppa. L’ingresso fu brevemente illuminato dalla luce accesa sopra alla soglia, poi tornò nelle tenebre quando Mark richiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

Premette l’interruttore trovato alla cieca e sobbalzò al viso comparso di fronte a lui.

Rise da solo alla sua immagine riflessa nel maledetto specchio che il suo coinquilino aveva deciso di appendere sul muro. Non ci avrebbe mai fatto l’abitudine.

Mark buttò le chiavi nel portaoggetti di ceramica, solo allora accorgendosi dell’altro mazzo.

“Joe!” chiamò ad alta voce. “Sei a casa?”

Ma perché tutte le luci erano spente allora?

Scrollò le spalle e decise che Joe era rientrato e poi uscito di nuovo portandosi dietro solo la chiave di riserva della porta d’ingresso.

Si tolse le scarpe, il giubbotto, accese la luce in cucina e aprì il frigorifero. Preparò le lasagne precotte togliendo la pellicola e le infilò nel forno a microonde. Puntò i minuti di cottura, si accertò che il timer stesse scorrendo all’indietro e andò in sala a cercare il telecomando.

Camminò dritto verso il divano, si guardò attorno, quando il distinto rumore di piatti e posate arrivò dalla cucina.

“Joe!” esclamò Mark di nuovo, tornando sui suoi passi.

Due piatti, due coltelli e due forchette erano stati messi sul tavolo, ma la cucina era vuota.

“Perché diavolo hai spento tutte le luci?” domandò comunque Mark, certo di essere sentito. “Ti sei messo a dormire alle otto?”

L’acqua del rubinetto del bagno cominciò a scorrere e Mark si irritò. Non era possibile che Joe non sentisse. E la luce continuava ad essere spenta.

“Joe, maledizione!” disse dirigendosi al bagno, “Che scherzi da idiota!”

Lo disse pur sapendo che l’ultimo scherzo che Joe gli aveva fatto era stato un gavettone fuori in giardino, in piena estate. Non esattamente riuscito e non proprio originale. Joe sapeva bene che a lui gli scherzi non piacevano affatto.

Spalancò la porta del bagno con uno spintone, facendosi coraggio con quel gesto brusco, perché il disagio che cominciava a provare non gli piaceva.

Dopotutto, se era uno scherzo di Joe non voleva che gli riuscisse così bene.

Alla luce il bagno si rivelò tanto vuoto quanto la cucina. L’acqua che scorreva così innaturale vista l’assenza di qualcuno che l’avesse aperta.

D’istinto Mark abbassò la leva del rubinetto, pentendosi subito dopo di aver cancellato l’unico suono in tutta la casa.

Ad esso si sostituì il rumore ovattato di passi alle sue spalle.

Si voltò di scatto. Il respiro corto e il cuore che pompava sangue nelle orecchie gli stavano confondendo le idee.

“Lo scherzo è riuscito… Joe…” mormorò, ma poco convinto lui stesso. Non riconosceva il suo placido coinquilino in nessuna delle azioni compiute per spaventarlo.

Sì, perché era spaventato.

E ora voleva uscire da quella casa tanto quanto aveva desiderato ritornarci solo pochi minuti prima.

Rimase nelle zone già illuminate di casa. Ritornò in cucina mentre il forno si spegneva al termine della cottura. Con lo stomaco ormai ridotto ad una palla di fuoco buttò un’occhiata alle lasagne che quella sera non avrebbe più mangiato, almeno non finché Joe non fosse sbucato fuori urlando “Ti ho fregato!”

Si accorse che stava camminando più svelto verso il salotto e poi che stava correndo verso la porta d’ingresso. Infilò la mano in una tasca.

Prima di raggiungere di nuovo il mobiletto dove aveva appoggiato le chiavi di casa, si sentì afferrare da una mano ai capelli e tirare la testa all’indietro.

La sua paura se l’era quasi aspettato, però, il suo sesto senso aveva intuito che chiunque fosse lì in casa con lui non l’avrebbe lasciato arrivare alla porta. E così estrasse la mano dalla tasca impugnando la penna a sfera e colpì alla cieca alle sue spalle.

Sentì un grugnito, la presa nei capelli si allentò e Mark scattò verso la porta.

Si impose di mantenere le mani ferme mentre cercava di aprire la porta. Girò il pomello della serratura che scattò una volta.

Quante mandate aveva dato?

Una per fortuna.

Abbassò la maniglia.

Sì, la porta si aprì.

Stava per buttarsi in strada urlando, quando gli si parò dinnanzi un’altra figura.

“Mi dispiace,” disse l’uomo col lungo segno rosso sullo zigomo.

Mark si sentì afferrare ai capelli di nuovo e riportare nell’ingresso.

Mentre l’uomo di fronte a lui chiudeva la porta, chiunque fosse alle sue spalle usò la mano libera per compiere un gesto dopo il quale Mark si sentì bagnare petto e mani da qualcosa di caldo. Si guardò e pensò che il colore del sangue non era quello che si vedeva in televisione. Poi chiuse gli occhi.

 

 

 

 

Hannibal grugnì in disappunto.

Più per essere stato ferito che per la ferita stessa. Dove la punta della penna era entrata c’era un buco che mano a mano si stava scurendo nei contorni.

“Buonasera Will,” salutò l’inaspettato ospite alla sua personalissima festa.

“Buonasera?” rispose secco Will, assicurando la porta con le tre mandate previste, “Sei completamente impazzito?”

“Perché? Che ore sono?” ribatté Hannibal, ma il suo tentativo di humour non colpì Will, quando mai l’aveva fatto; infatti l’uomo lo minacciò con due fessure al posto degli occhi.

“Hai deciso che vuoi farci entrare nel braccio della morte entrambi?” Will scavalcò il cadavere del ragazzo e si mise faccia a faccia con Hannibal. “Non erano questi i patti!” scandì a denti stretti.

La sua voce non aveva un timbro che raggiungeva toni molto gravi, era più un sussurro strozzato. Soprattutto quando era adirato.

“Non sono sceso a nessun patto, Will, non mi sembra di averlo mai fatto,” disse Hannibal coprendo la ferita con una mano. Si voltò per andare in cucina. Will lo ghermì ad una spalla.

“Questo è inaccettabile! Dio…” compì un gesto secco con una mano, “Li hai ammazzati in casa loro!”

“Dove avrei dovuto farlo? Per strada? Non è pratico.”

Il fatto di stuzzicarlo a parole non era mai saggio, ma nemmeno qualcosa a cui poter rinunciare. Gli occhi di Will ancora sprizzavano scintille al pensiero di togliere la vita a qualcuno. Il Drago ucciso insieme era come un lontano ricordo, seppur non fosse poi così lontano. Quel suo senso di giustizia era qualcosa a cui Hannibal guardava sempre con fascinazione, nonostante fosse la parte più falsa di Will.

Era comunque parte di lui. Era lui.

Will lo guardò respirando attraverso la bocca, ogni volta che inalava aria scopriva i denti davanti lottando contro la voglia di urlare.

“Non ti permetterò di vivere come vivevi prima di essere rinchiuso,” sibilò Will.

“A me non sembra che tu abbia voce in capitolo, Will,” rispose Hannibal, “A meno che tu non voglia riportarmi alla polizia o uccidermi tu stesso. Se escludi queste due opzioni, rimane quella di lasciarmi fare ciò che desidero senza intrometterti. Come hai fatto adesso.”

“Se non fossi intervenuto io quello sarebbe scappato e tu ora saresti di nuovo ricercato dalla polizia di tutto il mondo!” sbraitò Will. Finalmente alzò la voce.

“E non sarebbe un problema tuo,” ribatté Hannibal, “Quindi, Will, esattamente cosa stavi facendo? Osservavi o partecipavi?”

“Cosa?”

“Tu,” Hannibal si allontanò arrivando alla cucina, strappò qualche tovagliolo da un rotolo. Premette la palla di carta ottenuta contro la ferita sulla gamba. “Se non ti fossi intromesso forse quel ragazzo sarebbe ancora vivo.”

Anche fare leva sul suo senso di colpa non era mai saggio, ma Hannibal amava vedere la gola di Will contrarsi alla ricerca di parole da usare per ribattere. E quegli occhi ancora furenti si spostavano ora a destra, ora a sinistra, percorrendo il suo viso centimetro per centimetro, come se stessero cercando di capire se l’uomo che aveva di fronte era davvero un killer. Hannibal Lecter, un serial killer? Davvero?

Dopo anni era ancora questa la domanda che sembrava porsi Will ogni volta che lo guardava negli occhi.

Con le spalle ora curve Will fece qualche passo per casa, guardandosi attorno. Sospirò.

“Puliamo, facciamo sparire i corpi, e andiamocene,” dichiarò Will dopo poco.

“Non faremo nulla del genere,” disse Hannibal, “Almeno… Non in quell’ordine. Questo è il mio disegno e sono io che lo porterò a conclusione.”

“In che modo? Vuoi lasciare tutto così e farti prendere?”

“Chi dice che mi prenderanno?” Hannibal scrollò le spalle.

“Ma la possibilità c’è. C’è sempre.”

“Ed io comunque ho intenzione di proseguire con ciò che avevo in mente, che ti piaccia o no,” concluse Hannibal.

“Cos’hai intenzione di fare?” chiese Will.

“Vuoi conoscere il mio disegno?” ribatté Hannibal.

Will si girò verso la porta, verso il corpo ancora riverso a terra nella pozza di sangue, poi tornò a guardarlo.

Annuì, senza emettere un suono, con un’espressione che poteva apparire rassegnata, ma nella quale Hannibal lesse un’ammissione.

Will voleva vedere, voleva restare.

Altrimenti perché seguirlo, raggiungerlo lì, assicurarsi che tutto fosse in ordine?

 

Will non parlò nel corso della successiva ora. Osservò il lavoro senza un commento, senza sollevare obiezioni.

In un paio di occasioni aiutò, nelle mansioni più faticose, ma mai interferì col disegno.

Si ritrovarono tempo dopo l’uno di fronte all’altro. In cucina, separati dalla penisola al centro, alla luce tenue delle lampadine attorno alla cappa del forno.

Hannibal sentiva aleggiare un sorriso sul volto; avere Will lì con lui non era stato proprio previsto, era un’insperata, gradevole, sorpresa.

Forse utile ad imparare qualcosa di più su loro stessi.

Hannibal sistemò la carne a marinare. Non c’erano molte spezie da usare nella dispensa, ma in compenso il vino era di ottima qualità e avrebbe esaltato il sapore dei tagli scelti.

Il cuore avrebbe richiesto una preparazione diversa, per quello attendeva a lato, sul tagliere.

Hannibal estrasse qualche coltello dal ceppo, prima di trovare quello giusto.

Lentamente, con meticolosità, iniziò ad affettare sottile il cuore.

“Sei stato silenzioso tutto il tempo, Will,” mormorò senza guardarlo.

Will sospirò. “Sto osservando,” disse, “Non avevo mai osservato il disegno dall’inizio alla fine.”

“In realtà non hai osservato neanche l’inizio di questo, ma hai senz’altro assistito a molto più che in ogni altra occasione.”

“C’è qualcosa di diverso in questo,” dichiarò Will.

Hannibal bloccò il lavoro e sollevò lo sguardo.

Con le braccia avvolte al petto, Will strinse le labbra in una linea orizzontale. Proseguì. “C’è insoddisfazione, malinconia, stanchezza, in questo. Come se il killer avesse perso motivazione. Come se il tutto fosse ridotto solo ad un’abitudine dura da perdere.”

Hannibal sorrise.

“Manca qualcosa,” aggiunse Will.

“O manca qualcuno,” corresse Hannibal. “È tutto ciò che hai notato nel disegno?” domandò poi Hannibal nel silenzio creatosi.

“Ho visto anche… Le vittime.”

“E chi erano?”

Will sollevò le sopracciglia, “Un simbolo ricorrente su quasi ogni indumento e oggetto in camera… Un’organizzazione segreta al college, immagino, una sorta di confraternita dell’elite, figli di papà che tengono in pugno un manipolo di ragazzetti pronti a tutto per far parte del branco. Pillole nel cassetto della biancheria. Cos’è, droga dello stupro? Quante volte l’hanno usata?”

“Non credo le abbiano contate neanche loro,” rispose Hannibal.

Will girò attorno alla penisola e gli si avvicinò tenendo gli occhi fissi sul cuore ormai finemente affettato.

“Sei diventato un giustiziere?” chiese Will. Con due dita sollevò una fetta dell’organo.

Hannibal rabbrividì, ma cercò di contenersi. Deglutì pura eccitazione al solo vedere la pelle di Will a contatto con l’organo.

“La scortesia e l’inciviltà sono imperdonabili,” rispose Hannibal, “Questi individui erano entrambe le cose.”

Will annuì, di nuovo senza suono. Com’era espressivo, soprattutto nel silenzio.

“Sei qui stasera per accertarti che io non commetta errori?” chiese Hannibal, “Temi che metta a rischio la tua libertà?”

“Non è per la mia libertà che temo,” disse Will riappoggiando con cura la fetta sottile in cima alle altre, “Non voglio che tu sia rinchiuso di nuovo.”

“Sei preoccupato per me, dunque?”

Un altro cenno silenzioso.

“Ma il disegno mi piace,” ammise sussurrando, “Mi è sempre piaciuto. E in questo manca qualcosa.”

“Manchi tu.”

“Già.”

Hannibal gli passò il coltello tenendolo per la punta. “Vuoi partecipare?”

“Mi stai invitando a cena?” domandò Will.

“Serve davvero un invito?” rispose Hannibal.

Will prese il coltello, ma lo posò sul banco. “Prima credo di dovermi occupare dell’altro. Quello che hai lasciato per me. Sai… Per completare il disegno.”

Hannibal sorrise e annuì. Di fatto, Will non smetteva mai di stupirlo con la sua perspicacia. Lo accompagnò nella soffitta dove l’altro ragazzo, il coinquilino, attendeva da tempo il suo destino.

 

 

I bocconcini di carne in padella rosolavano a fuoco lento, solo in parte tenuti d’occhio da Hannibal.

L’attenzione dell’uomo era più rivolta a Will; alle maniche arrotolate della sua camicia blu, ai tendini tesi dell’avambraccio mentre una mano afferrava il manico della padella per saltare la carne nella salsa, al collo e alla parte di pelle lasciata scoperta dall’apertura a V della camicia leggermente imperlate di sudore.

“Quanto deve cuocere?” domandò Will. Si voltò e la sua espressione ricordò a Hannibal, in un flash, la cena in cui avevano condiviso gli Ortolani. Solo che questa volta non c’era timore di essere preso in giro.

“Ancora pochi minuti,” rispose lasciando comunque la carne in mano a Will.

“Devo sfumare col vino?” chiese sorridendo da solo all’utilizzo del termine. Come fosse fiero di sfoderare la conoscenza di tecniche di cucina mai utilizzate prima.

“Solo a fine cottura.”

Will fece saltare i bocconi un’altra volta. “Posso assaggiare?” domandò guardando Hannibal negli occhi.

Non era la prima volta che mangiavano insieme e non era nemmeno la prima volta che mangiavano carne insieme, ma il modo in cui Will fece la sua richiesta lasciò Hannibal per un attimo stordito. Come se l’uomo gli avesse appena chiesto se poteva baciarlo.

E la risposta era affermativa in entrambi i casi.

Hannibal prese una forchetta dal cassetto, infilzò il boccone più piccolo e ci soffiò sopra.

Quando fu tiepido, mettendo una mano a coppa sotto alla forchetta, lo avvicinò alle labbra di Will.

A rallentatore Hannibal vide le sue labbra schiudersi e richiudersi attorno ai rebbi della forchetta, ripulendola senza toccarla coi denti. Una scena lenta, troppo lenta per non fare quasi male.

Hannibal la seguì prima schiudendo la bocca lui stesso in risposta a Will, e poi stringendo i denti e insieme ad essi contraendo tutti i suoi muscoli.

Se avesse dovuto dare una sua personale immagine all’erotismo ne aveva appena trovata una che gli aveva tolto il fiato.

Dopo tutto quel tempo, dopo ogni cosa successa, era sempre quest’uomo a metterlo in ginocchio.

Deglutì a vuoto per l’ennesima volta, nello stesso momento in cui deglutì Will.

“Si scioglie in bocca,” commentò Will. Si leccò le labbra con un mormorio soddisfatto.

Senza apparente motivo, se non quello di di fargli perdere la testa, Will si succhiò il pollice e impugnò di nuovo il manico della padella. Un movimento del polso e la carne saltò insieme alla salsa tingendosi di bordeaux e impregnandosi di più del condimento.

Se c’era una cosa che aveva appreso in questi mesi di vita insieme successivi alla loro scomparsa dal mondo era che sapeva dire con estrema precisione quanto e quando Will era affamato. Era uno dei pochi bisogni umani che Will gli aveva concesso di vedere in lui e Hannibal aveva imparato ogni sfumatura d’espressione.

Dal banale leccarsi le labbra o mordersele guardando ciò che cuoceva sul fuoco, al più sottile sfiorarsi il petto in attesa di sedersi a tavola.

E non c’era dubbio che Will fosse affamato adesso, dopo aver completato quello che era diventato il loro disegno, col corpo del secondo ragazzo.

Will versò un giro di vino e poi spense il fuoco, decretando da solo la fine della cottura.

Hannibal gli allungò i due piatti per servire.

“Cos’hai provato la prima volta che mi hai portato da mangiare la tua carne? Cos’hai provato quando l’ho addentata senza sapere cosa fosse?” domandò Will dividendo accuratamente le porzioni.

“Condividere con te è sempre stato fonte di gioia e soddisfazione, che tu sapessi o meno,” rispose Hannibal.

“Non è stato un po’ come toccarmi senza che io ne avessi coscienza? Come quei ragazzi facevano con le loro vittime? Un po’come…violarmi?” Will scelse le parole con cura. E con cura scelse il momento in cui sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui in modo allusivo.

Non c’era nulla di più seducente di Will che cercava di sedurlo. In modo così palese.

“Come ti sei sentito quando hai scoperto di che carne si trattava? Violato?” chiese Hannibal.

Will sembrò rifletterci su, poi un altro bellissimo sorriso si aprì sul suo volto. Lo zigomo segnato si accentuò e la cicatrice quasi scomparve tra la barba e la piega della pelle. “L’ho realizzato mentre parlavo con Beverly, all’Istituto. E… Ricordo di aver pensato che dovevo esprimere disgusto per essere credibile ai suoi occhi e convincerla che si doveva indagare su di te.”

“Ma non eri disgustato,” disse Hannibal.

“Ero indifferente.”

“Perché si tratta solo di cibo,” continuò Hannibal sollevando entrambi i piatti e portandoli all’angolo già apparecchiato. “E lo sapevi anche allora.”

“Era già apparecchiato per due,” constatò Will raggiungendolo al banco. Si sedette su uno degli sgabelli. “Mi aspettavi.”

Hannibal sollevò una spalla. “Apparecchio sempre per due,” disse.

“Anche senza essere certo del mio arrivo?” domandò Will.

“Non si può mai conoscere l’esatto momento in cui qualcuno decide di stupirci,” offrì Hannibal in risposta. Mal celando una smorfia di disapprovazione, si aprì un tovagliolo di carta sulle gambe.

“Ti ho stupito, dunque,” ribatté Will, coltello e forchetta alla mano. Si avvicinò il piatto e tagliò un boccone di carne in due piccole metà. “Ti stupisce di più il fatto che io abbia osservato o il fatto che io stia partecipando?”

“Mi stupisce solo che tu lo renda palese a me,” disse Hannibal, “Che tu ami osservare e che tu sia perfetto nel partecipare… Quello lo so da molto prima di te.”

Will masticò lento guardando nel piatto.

“É solo mio?” chiese Will.

Hannibal aggrottò la fronte, ebbe un attimo di esitazione, poi decise di domandare, “Cosa? Cosa è solo tuo?” nonostante non avesse molti dubbi in proposito al fatto che qualunque fosse il diritto che Will voleva, lui gliel’avrebbe concesso.

“Il posto a tavola… È solo mio?” ripeté Will spiegando.

Hannibal sorrise, “Pensi che qualcuno potrebbe prendere il tuo posto?”

“Non è una risposta. Rispondimi. Il posto a tavola è solo mio?” Will voltò il viso verso di lui.

Hannibal deglutì, “Certo che è solo tuo.”

“Allora da ora in poi qualsiasi sia il disegno, lo mostrerai prima a me e poi decideremo insieme cosa fare,” disse Will.

Hannibal abbassò lo sguardo, sollevò un sopracciglio, “Una bella differenza dalla tua iniziale opposizione a tutto questo.”

“Penso che otterrò sempre di più da te offrendoti qualcosa di meglio alle mie condizioni che non cercando di toglierti quello che già hai.”

“Cosa sarebbe questo qualcosa di meglio?” domandò Hannibal.

“Me.”

Hannibal sollevò il mento. Rimase in silenzio a guardare Will masticare e deglutire il boccone con sul volto quel mezzo sorriso di chi aveva vinto in partenza. Di chi aveva vinto anche senza partecipare.

“Alle tue condizioni,” ribadì Hannibal, “Che sarebbero quali?”

Will si strinse nelle spalle, “Solo che se i posti a tavola sono due, allora due sono le persone che decidono.”

“Metterti al corrente di ogni mia mossa, per il privilegio di uccidere con te,” riassunse Hannibal.

“No, il privilegio non si limita a quello,” mormorò Will. Il suo sguardo si fece più intenso e per una frazione di secondo le palpebre si spalancarono a sottolineare quanto il discorso lo stesse eccitando, “È un privilegio che si estende ad ogni aspetto della nostra relazione,” si sporse di poco verso di lui e aggiunse a bassa voce, “Sempre che tu sia interessato.”

Quanto divertiva Will sapere di avere quel potere su di lui. L’aveva sempre utilizzato, ma mascherandolo con nobili fini. Ora invece sembrava aver scoperto che era molto meglio avere Hannibal Lecter ai suoi piedi per il suo solo piacere.

Hannibal non aveva aspettato altro che quello: vedere Will agire per compiacere se stesso.

All’inizio della loro conoscenza aveva più volte fantasticato su quanto piacere avrebbe potuto dargli avere quel Will spaurito, insicuro e danneggiato. Averlo in tutti i sensi anche incosciente, anche ignaro di chi fosse Hannibal Lecter in realtà.

Ma era rimasta una fantasia proprio perché aveva sempre sospettato che l’altro Will, quello che aveva di fronte adesso, fosse esattamente ciò che lui desiderava.

Aveva atteso quel Will a lungo e vederlo ora gli regalava ogni sorta di soddisfazione.

Quest’uomo lo avrebbe deliziato per il resto dei suoi giorni, qualunque cosa avesse detto o fatto.

“Non parli più,” disse Will, “La proposta non ti interessa o ti interessa tanto da averti lasciato senza parole?”

“Ti mostrerò con piacere quanto la proposta sia gradita,” rispose Hannibal; mentre parlava posò gli occhi su ogni centimetro del suo viso, una cosa fatta milioni di volte, ma di cui non si stancava mai.

Poter accarezzare con lo sguardo il suo corpo nudo sarebbe stata una nuova piacevole attività da aggiungere, anche quella da ripetere all’infinito.

Per la sua mente sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa a cui pensare, di qualcosa su cui focalizzarsi, Will Graham si era rivelato la soluzione massima e definitiva.

Godette del lieve rossore comparso sugli zigomi di Will, che poteva anche essere dovuto al vino e non per quello era meno affascinante, e ritornò al suo piatto raccogliendo un altro boccone e portandolo alla bocca, “Un ritorno a Baltimora è contemplato?” chiese senza guardare Will, “Per chiudere i conti in sospeso?” mise in bocca la forchetta e masticò piano il boccone.

Will, che stava sorseggiando il vino, posò il bicchiere, “Potrei concederti la chiusura di un conto,” rispose, “Perché è un conto che devo chiudere anch’io.”

Hannibal tremò alla risolutezza nella sua voce.

“Un disegno condiviso dall’inizio alla fine?” domandò ancora, certo che l’emozione nella sua voce arrivasse forte e chiara all’orecchio di Will. Che avrebbe potuto approfittarne. E a Hannibal non importava.

“Dall’inizio alla fine.”

Hannibal sorrise. “Com’è la carne?” domandò proprio mentre Will masticava l’ennesimo boccone.

“Deliziosa,” rispose, “Ma quella di Bedelia sarà senz’altro meglio.”


End file.
